


Foolish Longing

by Skye



Category: Gakuen Alice
Genre: Canon - Anime, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-12
Updated: 2007-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-04 10:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Goes along with episodes 1 and 2.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Foolish Longing

**Author's Note:**

> Goes along with episodes 1 and 2.

Mikan, after declaring her hate for Hotaru, just now publicly stating it was over between them, cried uncontrollably, falling on her knees as she did, thinking how wrong she had been to say such horrible things. Hotaru had loved her all along, she just couldn't understand. _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ Mikan berated herself. She was such an idiot, as Hotaru often righteously called her, to overlook Hotaru's emotions for her own desperate wants.

Now Hotaru was in some prison-circus-school far away. Mikan would likely never see her again, after all, even her parents couldn't. Feeling despair, Mikan continued to cry once she was home. Looking in the mirror, she noted her tearful face. It wasn't the cute face that Hotaru had fallen in love with. She had to practice smiling, holding back the flood of emotion that made her cry. Mikan declared that once she finally saw Hotaru again, which _would_ happen, she would smile forever for her.

Mikan rapidly washed her face, trying to look presentable. She thought of her grandfather's sympathetic notions, he had told Mikan that there would be other girls out there for her. Although she valued her grandfather's wisdom, Mikan knew he didn't see the whole picture here. The picture with her and Hotaru, star-crossed lovers in a romance of destiny, eventually being together forever. But only if she did something about it. No, it wasn't going to end here. Mikan wouldn't let it.

Hotaru had overheard on more than one occasion her mother mention concern that her child prodigy had trouble expressing emotions. However, when Hotaru saw Mikan in school after so long, even the over-emotional Mikan had trouble with what to say, and how to act, and only stared happily at her long lost love.

Hotaru herself did the same, her emotions on overload. She had missed Mikan dearly, but she had also accepted having to leave her behind. Mikan and this school together just didn't compute. Yet here she was, with the backdrop of the academy. Who would have guessed that someone even as impulsive as her would do something this stupid?

There were many things she could say, but Hotaru kept silent, realizing each one was not wise to say to Mikan. As communication was awkward for Hotaru, she found it best to try to keep silent until she figured out exactly what to say. The right moment would be good too, Mikan was likely cry if once she heard their relationship couldn't be the same. Which it couldn't.

It was best to establish this fact right away, Hotaru thought, as she finally talked to Mikan, who informed she had come just to visit her. How foolish... Just the same, Hotaru had missed her Mikan so much. A quick hug wouldn't hurt before she had to rely the harsh truth. "Get over here, idiot," Hotaru said, and then took a moment to enjoy Mikan's familiar embrace.


End file.
